Superamigos
Em memória de Alex Toth. Superamigos (Superfriends) foi um desenho animado de grande sucesso, produzido de 1973 a 1985 pela Hannah-Barbera, baseado na Liga da Justiça da DC Comics. Mote Na formação original de Superamigos, os mais poderosos super-heróis do universo (Superman, Mulher-Maravilha, Aquaman, Batman e Robin) unem suas forças, com a ajuda dos adolescentes Wendy, Marvin e o Supercão para lutar pela justiça, combater o mal e servir a toda a humanidade. A base de operações destes cinco super-heróis e seus “trainees” é chamada de Sala de Justiça (Hall of Justice), onde recebem alertas e informações do Coronel Wilcox. A partir da segunda temporada, Wendy, Marvin e Marvel são substituídos pelos Super-Gêmeos os adolescentes alienígenas Zan e Jayna e seu macaco Gleek. Nas temporadas seguintes, outros super-heróis juntam-se ao grupo, como o Chefe Apache, Flash, Vulcão Negro, Samurai, Lanterna Verde, entre outros. Regras especiais para Superamigos *Na vasta parte, os personagens citados poderiam ser os mesmos da Terra 1, apenas substitua a Connection (Liga da Justiça) por Superamigos. Interessantemente, nos quadrinhos baseados em Superamigos, muitos eventos acontecendo nas revistas da continuidade normal serviam como desculpa para ausencia dum determinado personagem no time. *Os Superamigos NUNCA entram em Killing Combat e evitam combate desnecessário, preferindo prender, desnortear, transformar, neutralizar, paralisar ou banir um adversário. *Os Superamigos utilizam seus poderes de modo cientificamente criativo. O GM pode oferecer Hero Points extra no final da aventura para cada aplicação interessante e nunca usada antes (Quem não lembra da vez que Superman jogou iodeto de prata nas nuvens para causar chuva, ou da vez que Mulher-Maravilha usou o laço mágico como um pára-raio?). *Cada um dos membros dos Super Amigos possuem Popularity; isso se estende até a outros planetas (eles tinham missões no espaço como rotina). *Superman é afetado por kryptonita em praticamente todos os episódios, então o GM pode alterar a qualidade da Loss e Fatal Vulnerability de raro para comum. Por exemplo, no episódio "O desafio dos deuses" a deusa Hera evoca um centauro com ferraduras de kryptonita. *Ligações de Superman com Krypto, o supercão e Legião dos Superheróis nunca são mencionadas, porém, seu passado como Superboy, Kandor, a Zona Fantasma, a Fortaleza da Solidão e os Super-Robôs são considerados. *Mulher-Maravilha sofre estranhas flutuações de Força nos episódios (considere que sua Força é 5 +1 d10, jogado antes de cada campanha). No episódio "Superamigos, descansem em paz" ela manifestou o poder de teleportar-se para a Ilha-Paraíso. *Batman se comporta como sua versão Era de Prata, e sua motivação poderia ser Upholding the Good. *Embora Aquaman tenha um vasto background (sua ligação com Atlantis, Mera, Aqualad como sidekick) isto nunca é referido no show; seus atributos sobre-humanos também não, então o GM pode considerar que ele tem Força 5 e Corpo 6. *Embora The Flash tenha Kid Flash como sidekick nos quadrinhos desta época o pequeno velocista nunca fez aparição no show. *Ligação de Gavião Negro e Thanagar nunca é mencionada. *Ligação de Cyborg com os Novos Titãs nunca é mencionada. *Ligações da Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes ou Guardiões do Universo com Hal Jordan nunca são mencionadas, mas é mostrado que ele herdou o anel de Abin Sur. Do mesmo modo, não há uma explicação dentro do show para o anel de Sinestro. *Na realidade de Superamigos, não existem a grande diversidade de Terras Paralelas, embora universos alternativos ainda existam (Solomon Grundy, originalmente da Terra 2, aparentemente nasceu no mesmo universo que outros personagens). Exceções são feitas em ao menos 2 episódios: 1) Quando Superman encontra os SuperInimigos, um análogo para o Sindicato do Crime da América em outra dimensão, onde todos os membros são as contrapartes malignas dos Superamigos, com mesmos nomes, mas com pequenas alterações na aparência e vestuário (Robin com bigode, Superman com roupa escura, Aquaman com tapa-olho); 2) na vez que Superman e Batman enfrentam os Zoons, espécies de vilões zooantropomórficos vindos de outra dimensão. *Darkseid possui Séria Irrational Attraction pela Mulher-Maravilha, tendo-a chantageado a casar consigo em ao menos dois episódios. O único poder de Darkseid parece ser Energy Blast. Seus portais são abertos com dispositivos, não com o próprio poder. *Brainiac começa em sua versão com diodos na cabeça, passando a sua fase de robô esqueleto em suas últimas aparições no show; o modo como ele é alterado é muito mais simples que nos quadrinhos: ele recebeu upgrades em sua estrutura. Embora ele nunca use seu raio miniaturizador, é mencionado em um episódio que ele miniaturizou a cidade de Kandor. Personagens Nem todos os personagens de Superamigos faziam parte do elenco da DC Comics. Os Super Gêmeos, Gleek, Chefe Apache, Samurai, El Dorado, Vulcão Negro, Wendy, Marvin e Supercão foram criados pela Hanna-Barbera especialmente para a série. Originais da DC Comics Titulares *Superman *Batman *Robin (Dick Grayson) *Aquaman *Mulher Maravilha *Lanterna Verde (Hal Jordan) *The Flash (Barry Allen) *Homem Águia e Mulher Águia (Gavião Negro e Mulher-Gavião): *Átomo (Ray Palmer) *Nuclear (Ron Raymond) *Cyborg (Victor Stone) Esporádicos *Arqueiro Verde *Homem-Borracha *Rima Criados para a série Além de personagens tradicionais da DC Comics, outros foram criados para a série com o intuito de dar diversidade étnica ao grupo. *'Vulcão Negro': Seus poderes são baseados em eletricidade. Ele pode emitir raios, voar, mover-se na velocidade da luz e até mesmo viajar no tempo. *'Super-Gêmeos': São um casal de irmãos gêmeos do planeta Exxor. Jayna pode transformar-se em qualquer animal (terrestre, alienígena, extinto ou mitológico), enquanto Zan pode transformar-se em água na forma sólida, líquida ou gasosa. Na forma sólida, pode também assumir a forma de objetos de gelo, como asadeltas, ou britadeiras, ou etc. Na forma líquida, pode combinar-se com água pré-existente, aumentando sua massa e volume. Os gêmeos só podem usar seus poderes se suas mãos estiverem em contato. Mais tarde Zan e Jayna fizeram aparição nas revistas DC e passaram a ser considerados parte do Universo DC principal. *'Gleek': Ele é um macaco azul dos Super-Gêmeos. Parte do tempo atrapalha, parte do tempo salva o dia. *'Chefe Apache': É um índio americano da tribo dos Apaches que pode ficar gigantesco. Ele ganhou este poder de um xamã de sua tribo em troca de salvar algumas pessoas que estavam em perigo. *'Samurai': Tem o poder de virar um tornado e pode tornar-se invisível. Era muito inteligente; conseguia ganhar de Superman no xadrez. *'Wendy e Marvin' : Não têm poder algum, mas são bons de briga. Só apareceram na primeira temporada. Acompanhados do Supercão. *El Dorado : Um mexicano descendente de astecas que pode ler mentes, ficar invisível, teleportar-se e criar ilusões. Vilões Enquanto vários dos vilões principais se juntaram à Legião do Mal, houveram vários outros agindo em conjunto ou solo. Membros da Legião que tiveram um embate solo contra os Superamigos também são listados aqui. Para o resto deles, veja Legião do Mal. Originais da DC Comics: *Coringa *Lex Luthor *Brainiac *Bizarro *Charada *Cavalheiro Fantasma *Abnegazar, Rath e Gast *Darkseid *Espantalho *Félix Fausto *Manta Negra (referido na aparição solo apenas como "Manta") *Mestre dos Espelhos *Sr. Mxyzptlk *Pinguim *Gangue Royal Flush *Hera *Legião do Mal Criados para a série *Pirata da Força *Dr. Baffles *G.E.E.C. *Dr. Thinkquick *Dr. Pelagian *Dr. Simian Shamon *Kolbar *Dr. Rebos *Noah Tall *Rei Plasto *Hank e Ben *Raven *Dr. Hiram Gulliver *Dr. LaBond *Holo e Zara *Dr. Cranum *Earthors *Quarteto Secreto *Dictor e as Criaturas do Tempo *Hydronoids *Mongor *Dr. Pavor *Dr. Droid *Tyrannic *Enforcer *Barko *Ameaça Invisível *Insecta *Colecionador *Medula *Professora Amy Zhan *Homens-Leão *Dra. Xra e seus homens-fera *Sculpin *Professor Korloff e a Múmia de Nazca *Monstro do brejo *Professor Fearo *Capitão Tubarão *Ferocios (habitantes de Venus) *Monolito do Mal *Ser do Mal (Pantano do morto-vivo) *Dr. Natas *Rokan *Darkon *Sinbad e os Piratas Espaciais *Dracula *Hul, Logar e Rom-Lok (3 vilões da Zona Fantasma) *Monstro de antimatéria *Torhana *Criaturas cérebro *Zarnum (Circo espacial) *Capricorn Kid (cowboy espacial) *Kareem Azaar e o gênio do mal *Orville Gump (assistente de Lex Luthor) *Demônios do sol *Rebeldes do planeta Camelon *Mal Havok *Superinimigos *Capitão Nimoy *Dr. Frankenstein *Pés-grandes *Monstro de gelo *Criatura de energia estelar *Os Anjos da estrada *Yuna, a terrível *Bandidos espaciais do Rock and Roll *Dr. Wells *Barba Negra *Marcianos *Holmes *Monstro de óleo *Vampiresa, a Vampira Vodu *Macacos Exxorianos *Cupins de Venus *Ocina, rainha de Atlantis *Romac *Pack e Stardust, os bandoleiros de Orion *Gênio Espacial *Scorpio *Diamante Jack *Múmia Alienígena *Zy-Kree (um análogo a General Zod) *Monstro poluído *Solderath e os Homens-Lava *Guerreiro feudal japonês (O amuleto do guerreiro) *Ciclope de Ferro *John Paleta *Colossus (vilão de Superamigos) *Keelhaul Kelly, o pirata fantasma do Mar Scaraghosta *Os Zoons *Bulgor, a besta humana *Bonecos espaciais *O navio Titanic (sério!) *Technos *Clones de Aquaman e El-Dorado (criados por Brainiac) *Sono *Gosma Malusiana *Corredores espaciais *Dr. Dan Corwin (Ilha dos Dinossóides) *Dollmaker *Remlar Temporadas Superamigos fez muito sucesso e teve 8 temporadas. *''Super Friends'' (1973) *''All-New Super Friends Hour'' (1977) *''Challenge of the Super Friends'' (1978-1979) --- Nesta temporada os Superamigos se defrontavam com seus vilões clássicos, a Legião do Mal. *''World's Greatest Super Friends'' (1979) *''The Super Friends Hour Shorts'' (1980-82) *''The Lost Super Friends Episodes'' (1983) *''Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show'' (1984-1985-1986) --- Estreiam Darkseid e Nuclear (Firestorm no original, chamado de Tempestade na dublagem brasileira) *''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' (1985) - Estréia do Cyborg (Victor Stone). Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Superamigos Category:Grupos de heróis